Chiangari
Chiangari (Chianga:ทำลายಎಚ್ಆರ್ಎ Chiangura), officially the Republic of Chiangari(Chianga:ทำลายಎಚ್ಆರ್ಎสหพันธ์فیڈریشنಗೊಳಿಸಿಕೆ Ratcha Anachak Chiangura) is a developed, directeracy country located in Southeast Asia, In the Center of the Indochina Peninsula. It borders Indochina to the north, Yarphei to the south and Burma to the west. It has a population of 170 million people and its capital is Yangtilli and its largest city is Obinawa. Chiangari is a developed country and a representative democracy with a parliamentary system and universal suffrage The Prime Minister serves as head of government and the Phiangsu serves as Chiangari's unicameral legislative body. Chiangari has one of the highest life expectancies in the world. The economy, based on the nominal gross domestic product, was the 42nd-largest in the world in 2010, and has a very high rating on the Human Development Index. In 1996, Chiangari joined the OECD. Etomology Chiangari comes from the Ancient Chiang name Chiangurai meaning "heavenly land". The world Chian meaning "heaven" and gurai means "land". It got the name beacuse of its beautious landscape. It high mountains and flat land with rich soil. The first peole to It used to be Kingdom of Kiam until July 1857. History 'Prehistoric ' A Paleolithic culture around 30,000 BC constitutes the first known habitation of Chiangari. 'Medival Era' The start of the Medival Era was in the late 1200's when the start of religions occurs. That time had started the Kingdom od Kiam. 'Kingdom of Kiam' The Kingdom of Kiam was a massive imperial kingdom that cover Chiangari, Southeast Asia, Southern China, East India, Bangladesh, and parts of Tibet. It was rule by the Ba Phang family. Its first ruler was Dang Ba Pheng, who founded it. The rulers were called Ratcacha. The Palace that the king stayed in was called Angkor Rurai. It was the second-largest and one of the oldest temple complexes in the world(after Angkor Wat in Cambodia). It is surrounded by a wall 6.875 meter tall and a hexagon-shaped moat. It was located in the city that is now known as Rainui, Nieu Nyan. The second king was his second born son Tiu Ba Pheng. It continue the cycle of Da Pheng rulers until 1857 when a rebel group overthrough the Kingdom. After the Kingdom fell, people were scared because they didn't know what to do beacuse they didn't have a plan. That day was remembered as Chiangari Day. Several month later the consitution was signed and then the government was formed. It was now knowned as the Repiblic of Chiangari. 'Modern Era' During World War 1 , Chiangari was a part of the Allied Powers aganst the centralled powers. After the was ended promblem arise when the Indochinese DR started to invades Yarphei and Chiangari. This leak into other countries with lead to the Indochina War. Yarphei and Chiangari got help from Zuanauri, Allied States, EAF, Everret, UFSA, and other anti-communist nations. Politics 'Government' Chiangari is a unitary parliamentary republic with a direcracy. A direcracy is direct council that is a part of the executive branch of the government. The president is just an icon, but the 1st Council Leader is the head of the 1st Council, a big part of the executive branch. The Jurah Surlu is the head of the 2nd Council. The Phiangsu is the main legislative body. It has 779 members in two houses(Krungtep and Hochi) located in Yangtilli. It current president is Lee Phong 'Foreign Realations' Chiangari has many relation with several nations through regional and worldwide organizations, such as UN, ASEAN, OECD, WTO, APEC, and OIS. 'Military' Chiangura Thayenuri Raiuben is the main military force of Chiangari. It is one of the world's most powerfulest militaries comprized of the Army, Navy, Marine, and Air Force. The 2010-11 yea budget was $19.324 billion , one of the largest budgets in the world deploying 3,330 defence force personnel in varying capacities to 12 overseas operations. Geography 'Enviorment' Chiangura covers 300 thousand square kilometers of land making it the 70-largest country by area. Chiangura is mainly flatland with a few mountain in the north and east. Mount Thaophra is the highest mountain in the country at 12,325 feet, in the State of Nieu Nyan. Chiangari is mainly flat because of the Chao Phraya River, Mekong River, and the Phai Mayra River. It occansionallt has floods that surround the river banks. The far east is the plateau covered with mainly forest. 'Climate' The location within the tropics gives it its tropical climate. Temperature reach up to the mid 90's to possibly 100's in some areas. Also there's a lot of rain that occurs. Sometimes, cyclones and tsunamis will hit the region Adiministrative areas Chiangari is divided into five states and a NCD(National Capital Division). The states(Aichia, Hariyana, Isam, Nieu Nyan, and Phraya) are divided into CCD(Chiangari County Divisions) They're 42 in total. Economy Chiangari has a good economy for a developed nation. The country has the 3rd largest economy, nomnal and PPP. 'Education' Primary schools, secondary schools and universities were introduced in 1872 as a result of the Thengyah Restoration.Chiangari has a good education system which is one of the top ranked educated countries in the world. Normally student will start pirmary school at age between 5-6 years old and gradute primary school at 12, then moves up into high school at 13 and go through 18 with 40 points total to graduate. Then goes to college. Ngati Raiyan University was the first college in the country, built in 1901. It also one of the most prestigious. Some student get accepted in to prestigious college for free for two years. There are approximently 1,000 primary schools, 900 high schools, and 150 colleges. 19 out of 24 Chiangarians with gradute college. Most people will go for 4 to 5 years, and 20 out of 75 will longer than 4 years to get major degrees in science, enginnering, cryogenics, finnace, trade,etc. Transportation 'Air' Chiangari has 41 civil airports, 10 that have international serive to worldwide countries. Some major airlines like Chianga Air has many worldwide destinations to Taipei, London, Stockholm, Paris, Los Angeles, Sao Paulo, Buesnos Aires,etc.. Suvarnabuimar International Airport is the busiest in the country. Demographics The current population of Chiangari is 178,493,987. Out of that population, 95% are native to Chiangari. The number of Chiangs living worldwide is 185,980,894, meaning that are 7,486,907 Chiangs living in foreign areas. 53% are in East and Southeast Asia, 34% is in Middle East, South Asia, And North Africa, 5% in Europe, 4.5% lives in Oceania and Latin America, and the remaining 2.5% are in North America. The population has been constantly growing because of good healthcare. 91% of Chiangs live in urban areas and 9% lives in rural areas, such as farmlands. In 2010 the population grew small due to 'Largest cities' Culture Chiangari's culiture is mainly based on Theravada Buddhism, the oldest surviving Buddhism. Some areas are Islam due to the southern Yarphese influenece. Most of its music is sometimes inflenced by it history and culture. 'Holidays' Category:$100 Countries Category:Countries Category:Worlds Category:Chiangari Category:Nations Category:Regions Category:Countries on Earth